


Contentment

by Mina264



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But they're super background characters, Drabble, Happy Theo, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Third Person, Theo Finds Himself, Theo Raeken-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina264/pseuds/Mina264
Summary: Theo went off after the battle with the Anuk-ite to find himself, and came back home content and happy





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble and I will not be adding to it, it was just something I needed to write. An idea hit me and here we are lol I hope you guys all enjoy! Also, this is not beta read so any mistakes are my own.

 

      After the battle with the Anuk-ite and Theo had left a note with Liam saying he needed to find himself and that all these feelings that were coursing through him were confusing and he needed to deal with that but he'd be back and not to worry. And now after a few months, Theo was back but he wasn't alone. He was with a girl who looked about his age and a guy who was a little older and Theo was finally happy.

 

      Liam, Mason, Corey, and the rest of the gang were walking around the park when they heard a melodic voice singing a well known song that they soon recognized was Theo's voice. They were all so confused by this that they walked towards the sound and when they reached the clearing that Theo and his two new friends were they saw Theo sitting on a bench with a guitar and the girl who was with him started singing with him.

 

      It was the most beautiful and scary scene that they had ever witnessed where Theo was involved. They couldn't say anything except stand stalk still and stare in awe and confusion. Theo had noticed their presence well before they entered the clearing but found that he didn't care, he was just happy to play contently now that he finally found himself at peace and happy with his two friends and hoped that the pack would like this version of himself that he'd grown to love over the last couple months he'd been away from Beacon Hills.

 

      He wasn't wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos/comments if you liked and or enjoyed this. They give me life <3


End file.
